The present invention relates to joystick controller apparatus for use in playing video games.
Video games as played on video game apparatus such as Atari, Nintendo and Sega entertainment systems are currently widely utilized today for entertainment in the home and elsewhere. Presently, these games are operated by software programs. The game is played by operating switches on a hand-held device which is connected to the game apparatus by means of control wires. The video game apparatus is then connected to a monitor, and a conventionel television set is often utilized as the monitor.
Currently available apparatus requires the person playing the game or the operator to be physically connected to the game playing apparatus by wires. The wires present problems in that they limit the movement of the players and are subject to becoming tangled.